INO
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Kumpulan drabbles dengan pairing berbeda! setiap drabbles pun berbeda genre! KibaIno, NaruIno, ShikaIno and ... KisameIno *PS : I even can't believe i've write KisameIno*. Read and Review diwajibkan! Yoroshiku minna-sama! ;D


Halo semuanya!

Ini adalah kumpulan drabble(s) aneh dan gaje aku X"D

Drabble(s)nya nggak nyambung dan dengan genre berbeda setiap drabblenya! XD

.

_Dozo Yoroshiku_!

.

Warning : Typo(s), drabble(s), OOC, **Ino-centric**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**An**_** Ino**_**-centric Drabble(s)**_

**.**

**.**

**INO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Ng? Ada apa, Akamaru?" tanya Kiba pada Akamaru yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

Akamaru hanya melihat sosok di depannya. Penasaran, Kiba pun melihat juga. Dan terlihatlah seorang gadis _blondie_ sambil menggendong … kucing. Akamaru jadi diam, tidak menggonggong sama sekali.

"Hai Kiba! Hai Akamaru! … eh, Akamaru!?" ucap Ino. Dia segera menjauh.

"Hai, Ino. Sejak kapan kau pelihara kucing?" ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum—Senyumnya yang bisa membuat Ino sedikit memerah. Ino langsung terlihat gugup dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Baru saja. Aku tadi memungutnya," ucap Ino menggaruk pipinya sekilas.

Semakin Ino menjauh, semakin Akamaru mendekat. Kucing Ino pun berontak dan akhirnya lepas dari gendongan Ino. Kedua hewan itu kini berhadap-hadapan. Takut, Ino pun bersembunyi di balik Kiba dan memegang erat pundaknya.

Kiba yang merasakan tangan hangat itu menyentuh punggungnya hanya bisa kaget dan _blushing_ di pipinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa mengendalikan jantungnya—yang bertalu-talu, ia kembali melihat Akamaru yang sedang berhadapan dengan kucing Ino.

"..."

"..."

"Nyan~"

"Uuk~"

Bukannya terjadi adegan berdarah, malah terjadi adegan _lovey dovey_. Mereka menjilati satu sama lain.

"Ah. Mungkin ini kucing sakit yang ditemukan oleh Akamaru dulu," ucap Kiba teringat pada sosok kucing putih ini. Ino yang awalnya bingung pun bisa mengerti.

"Akamaru tahu juga kalau Sasha itu cantik," ucap Ino tertawa geli melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Sama seperti pemiliknya."

"Eh?"

"..."

"..."

"E-emm … a-aku pergi dulu ya. Besok di sini kita pertemukan lagi dua hewan ini. _Ja-jaa matta_~" ucap Kiba yang terkesan tergesa-gesa.

Keduanya yang masih memerah itu pun berbalik ke arah yang berbeda.

"Haah. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya?" ucap Kiba kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto_-nii_, kita ke sana dulu ya? ya? ya?" ucap seorang gadis bersurai pirang menggandeng lengan pemuda yang berwarna rambut sama.

Pemuda itu melirik sekilas toko yang ingin dikunjungi Ino. Lalu dengan malas dia menatap adiknya yang hanya terpaut satu tahun itu.

"Tidak. Kau tahu kan Ino_-chan_, Ayah dan Ibu sedang akan di luar negeri sampai tiga bulan, dan kita harus menghemat apa yang akan kita beli," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku ingin perhiasan baru. Sudah satu bulan ini aku tidak _shopping_. Biasanya aku dan Ibu seminggu sekali _shopping_," gerutu Ino. Naruto hanya menghela napas.

"Sebaiknya kau di rumah saja, tidak usah ikut aku untuk membeli makan malam."

"Kalau makan ramen itu enak di kedainya langsung," timpal Ino menggelayut manja di lengan kakaknya itu.

… tanpa Ino sadari kalau sebenarnya jantung kakaknya sedang betalu-talu jika ia dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa, _Nii-chan_? Kok mukanya merah?" tanya Ino penasaran. Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ti-tidak."

"Lihat wanita cantik ya … hm, padahal di sebelahmu juga seperti bidadari, lihat," ucap Ino menolehkan kepala Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk mendekati wajah adiknya itu dan—

_*CUP*_

—mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Sontak Ino langsung kaget.

"Ino-chan, kaulah gadis paling cantik," ucap Naruto dengan muka yang memerah. Sedangkan Ino terlalu kaget untuk berbicara.

Beberapa saat Naruto yang sudah pulih dari _blushing_-nya, menyadari bahwa ini salah. Dia harus menepiskan rasa ini.

"Kau gadis paling cantik … se-kebun binatang. Weee~" ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah dan berlari di jalanan yang sepi itu.

"Naruto_-nii_ BAKA!" teriak Ino mengejarnya.

Naruto hanya tetap memasang muka jahil. Padahal di dalam hatinya tergolak rasa—

_'Oh Tuhan tolong aku agar selama tiga bulan ini aku tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap adikku yang manis ini. Sudah cukup,'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

—cinta yang tidak akan bisa dia sampaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan rintik-rintik membasahi permukaan bumi. Seorang _shinobi_ berambut nanas duduk terdiam di teras rumah barunya, memandangi langit abu-abu yang enggan menghentikan cipratan airnya.

Sekelebat memori berputar di benak pemuda nanas itu. Semuanya berawal dari hujan. Waktu dia keceplosan menyatakan cintanya di tengah guyuran deras dan beratapkan satu payung bersama. Waktu orang tuanya bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk melamar dia meskipun cuaca hujan. Waktu suasana _honeymoon_ yang dingin karena kehujanan. Waktu dimarahi habis-habisan karena membuat istrinya sakit hanya karena tidak membawa payung.

"Shika …"

"Hei, jangan di sini. Lihat hujannya semakin deras, nanti kau dan dia kedinginan," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengelus perut istrinya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam …"

"Hn? Ada apa, Ino?" Shikamaru berjengit dan mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa katamu? Hiks …" ucap Ino mulai berkaca-kaca. Shikamaru makin kelabakan dan terlihat sangat panik.

"Hei, apa yang telah terjadi?"

Ino menghela napas panjang dank eras. Kemudian wanita _blondie_ itu meneriaki suami tercintanya itu—membuat Shikamaru jatuh terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

"ITU JEMURAN NGGAK KAU ANGKAT-ANGKAT! MALAH NGELAMUN DI SINI! AKU SUDAH MENCUCINYA SETENGAH HIDUP SHIKAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pengguna sharingan dengan kerutan yang ada di bawah matanya berjalan lurus dengan seorang yang terkenal dengan _bijuu_ tanpa ekor. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya ke jalan-jalan desa. Keduanya meneliti setiap jalanan dan rumah.

Sesaat kemudian pandangan pemuda(?) berkulit biru itu terhenti pada sosok gadis yang tengah menjemur pakaiannya. Matanya terus melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi—yang belagak tidak merasa penasaran.

"Kau lihat gadis di sana itu Itachi? Entah kenapa hatiku bergetar saat melihatnya dan tidak mau beranjak selain dia," ucapnya dengan lebay tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya dan malah menarik lengannya untuk ikut melihat. Itachi hanya _sweatdropped_.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di depan—agak samping dari rumah gadis pirang itu. Gadis itu menghadap balikan dari arah Kisame sehingga Kisame dan Itachi hanya bisa memandangi punggung gadis _blondie_ yang sedang menjemur baju itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu gadis secantik dia," ucap Kisame dengan mata berbinar-binar. Itachi hanya menghela napas dan merutuki Kami_-sama_, kenapa dia ditakdirkan bersama dengan orang alay begini.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan gadis di markas Akatsuki—kalau Deidara sedang menjadi laki-laki," ucap Itachi asal-asalan.

"Lihat dia! Badannya, rambutnya, kulitnya …" ucap Kisame terpesona sedemikian rupa. Mata mesum(?)nya itu terus mengikuti gerak tubuh semlohai(?) targetnya.

"Bahkan ketiaknya! Lihat, putih!" ucap Kisame ketika Ino mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus keringat di dahi.

"Memangnya sepertimu," ucap Itachi mengejek. Sementara Kisame segera mengangkat tangannya dan melihat ketiaknya sendiri.

"Aku agak putihan kok," sahutnya bangga.

Beberapa lama melihat dari kejauhan tidaklah membuat seorang Kisame puas.

"Aduh, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya," ucap Kisame mendekat pada sosok Ino yang kelihatan sedang melakukan sesuatu pada kakinya. Itachi tidak mengikutinya—dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan yang namanya napsu birahi(?).

Kisame, dengan cengirannya mulai mendaratkan tangan birunya ke tubuh Ino—tinggal beberapa senti lagi dan ia sampai. "Nona maniii—"

_DUAK_

"MALING JEMURAN! Berani sekali mencuri ketika yang empunya ada di sini!" Teriak Ino sambil melemparkan bakiaknya tepat ke wajah Kisame.

"Kau kira aku tidak sadar sudah kau intai? Dasar MESUM!" Ino pun melemparkan satu bakiaknya lagi.

Itachi pun tidak bisa menahan tawa nistanya—sampai orang-orang sekitarnya menggumam bahwa kiamat sudah dekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari(?)~**

* * *

Yap!

Bagi kalian yang berasal dari sebuah _group Facebook_ **Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC** pasti sudah pada tahu drabble gila saya ini XD. Yang punya FB dan belum gabung, gabung ya. Asik-asik kok X"D.

Dulu, jaman dahulu kala(?) ada sebuah _games_ untuk membuat drabble—yah intinya begitu. Dan setiap orang yang memenangkan drabble (dengan like terbanyak) berhak menentukan pairing dan kata kunci—kata-kata yang harus ada di drabble itu.

Jadi, jangan salahkan saya kalo drabble(s) di atas itu agak—atau sangat nista XD.

_Last but not least_, mau tanya.

**Drabble mana yang kalian suka?**

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

[ Kita pasti punya pendapat tersendiri, kalau kita manusia berakal ^^ ]

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
